doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suneo Honekawa
Suneo Honekawa (骨川 スネ夫 Honekawa Suneo) (also known as Sneech in the English episodes) is one of the main characters of the Doraemon franchise. He is a spoiled rich kid who likes to show off his cool stuff to his friends and make them jealous. The friends he hangs out with mostly are Nobita, Doraemon, Gian and Shizuka. He sometimes brags to his friends to things like meeting up with famous stars. He gets around 5000 yen in monthly pocket money and buys cool toys and comic books, but he never lets Nobita touch his comics and cool toys, making him cry, as well as provoking anger and jealousy. He usually hangs out with Gian to think he is the coolest kid in the world like Gian and often bullies and/or beats up Nobita with Gian. Sometimes, he lies to Gian in order to please him and avoid falling victim to his beatings. He is also a member of the Giants baseball team. He is not very good in baseball, but he occasionally scores home runs. He is portrayed as a rather weak sidekick, only offering help to Gian for personal gain, although sometimes Gian forces him to help. It is implied that Suneo doesn't really want to be Gian's sidekick, but is instead being forced to. His signature colour is green and he is usually represented by the colour green. Appearance He is a short and very thin boy with black hair and big black eyes. 1973 anime= He usually wears a teal/seafoam-green shirt, brown pants and yellow shoes |-|1979 anime= In the early episodes of the 1979 anime he wore a teal polo shirt and brown shorts, but this was changed in the later episodes of the 1979 anime and he wore a turquoise shirt and yellow ochre shorts |-|2005 anime= In the 2005 anime episodes he has usually a purple or blue shirt and dark green pants. His hair is pointed at the end. |-|Stand by Me= ]] Suneo has realistic black hair pointing towards the front and wears a teal shirt and dark brown shorts.In Stand by Me Doraemon, Suneo has afro hair when he is an adult. Personality Suneo's personality is described as a cunning, prideful, cocky, arrogant, and narcissistic, as he always brags about unusual (and expensive) stuff including toys, comics, etc, he often brags about his dad's position as a president director of a company and holds a deep respect towards him (he wants to be the successor of the company). His highest and most "easy-to-see" personality is narcissism, in which often he likes to look in the mirror and talk about how handsome he is (like the queen in Snow White). Some of the stories start with Suneo showing off some new video game or toy which evokes Nobita's envy. He has an extensive knowledge of science, and is a talented artist and designer. He has the habit of invite Gian and Shizuka to see something or go somewhere, but always leaves Nobita out with one excuse or another. He is also cunning and has a way with words, that even Gian is always pleased by his praise in singing and taking adults' hearts by praising them. However, despite his arrogant personality, he has a deep side which is a caring, kind, sensitive, supportive, and regretful side. It is shown in many episodes that deep down, he actually feels sorry for Nobita when Gian is beating him up. He is still a bed-wetter and needs to wear diapers when he sleeps, despite being in the fourth grade. He considers this humiliating habit as a major weakness. Suneo is also very self-conscious about his height, being the shortest kid in his class. His personality when he is in a trouble or his friend's life is in danger however, is quite different and he is a lot braver and is ready to help his friends. He's the only one in the group who cries when they're in a desperate situation, showing a sensitive and crybaby side. In some scenes, Suneo is seen as a narcissist who loves to stare at himself in the mirror while telling himself that he is the most handsome guy in the world. Family Suneo's mother gives him things without considering whether or not it's good for him. Suneo's father isn't described in great detail, but it is mentioned that he has friends who are comic writers, movie directors, etc., and that he's a very successful businessman in his life. He has a younger brother, Sunetsugu, who lives in New York with Suneo's uncle. He respects him a lot, but only because of his lies and bragging. Suneo's grandmother uses old wives' stories to impart values and good habits to Suneo. Relationships Doraemon Doraemon and Suneo are good friends. He also cares for him like he does for Shizuka, Nobita and Gian and tries to keep them out of danger. Doraemon is one of the few who does not get bothered by Suneo's boasting, but instead takes out an even cooler gadget to show Suneo. Suneo used to be jealous of Nobita because he has a cool robot cat(I, Honekawa Doraemon) but it is shown now that he is pretty happy with his own friendship with Doraemon, and does not envy Nobita as much anymore. Nobi Nobita Nobita's arch rival and friend. He flaunts his material wealth with everyone, which makes Nobita very jealous. He is often seen with Gian being forced to bully Nobita, though deep down he sometimes actually feels sorry for him. He has a habit of inviting Gian and Shizuka to something or someplace, but always leaves Nobita out with a bad reason. Suneo sometimes blames Nobita for every bad deed Gian comes to know about, like drawing Gian on the school board, and Nobita usually gets him back with a gadget. They are shown to be laughing and joking together in some scenes, and sometimes they gang up on Gian. Nobita and Suneo are good friends, but sometimes conflicts do arise between them. Shizuka Minamoto Suneo and Shizuka are good friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita rarely gets a chance to come with them). Shizuka also apparently admires Suneo's drawing talent, as shown in some episodes, and Suneo equally admires her cooking talent like many other people. Suneo & Shizuka sometimes argue during their adventures. One of them is that Suneo tells them to give up the dinasaur Piisuke while Shizuka disagrees and they both end up arguing for minutes (Nobita's Dinosaur 2006). Gian Gian and Suneo are shown to be really good friends, but occasionally Gian will beat him up and Suneo sometimes says that he dislikes Gian. In one episode Suneo commented that Gian thinks that Suneo and Nobita are objects to hit, not friends. That remark left Doraemon laughing but Nobita seemed to agree to that. But Gian is often seen with Suneo and they are actually really good friends together. Sometimes Gian comes to Suneo's house to study but ends up eating all his food. Trivia *His official Chinese name is "小夫, xiǎo fū". This is taken from the final kanji used in his name. More of his alternative names in Chinese can be found here. *His name in Vietnamese is Xeko. *All of his relatives have the same fox-like face and a similar show-off personality, with the exception of Sunetsugu and his father, who are somewhat less of a show-off. *Suneo resembles Toungari from Kiteretsu Daihyakka, another manga by Fujiko. *In the English dub and manga prints, Suneo is known as Sneech. *In the Hindi dub, Suneo is voiced by Wajahat Ul Hassan. *In the English dub, he is voiced by Brian Beacock. *His name is spelt and pronounced 'Suniyo' in Hindi and Bengali. *His name roughly means 'eternal hero'. *He wants to be a fashion designer when he grows up but in the English version, his dream is to be a movie star or rockstar. *His house has Fiber-Optic cable. *In the Doraemon (1973 anime) and in some movies and episodes of the Doraemon (1979 anime), Doraemon refers to Suneo as 'Suneo-kun'. Currently he calls Suneo by his name and does not use any of the Japanese suffixes. * The Japanese name 'Suneo' is usually spelt as 'Tsuneo', but the Fujiko F. Fujio duo decided to remove the T from the name, renaming him as Suneo. * Among the main characters(except for Doraemon), Suneo is the 2nd smartest. * Suneo's most hated food is corn. He dislikes carrots as well as mentioned in the movie Nobita and the Birth of Japan. category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Honekawa Family Category:Main Characters Category:Good characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Movie Characters